Perfect
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: Hermione and Draco are chosen to be Head Boy and Girl. Both have deadly secrets, can they save eachother before it's too late? Takes place after the war. WARNING! Eating Disorders and Self Harm.
1. What is Perfection

**Chapter 1: What is Perfection?**

Am I Perfect Yet?

Am I perfect yet? I ask the test soon to be graded.

Am I perfect yet? I ask the food not eaten.

Am I perfect yet? I ask the blade that drips blood.

Am I perfect yet? I ask another thing soon to be failed.

You're not perfect yet. The test yells back at me.

You're not perfect yet. The fat rolls in the mirror scream.

You're not perfect yet. The blood in the drain cries.

You're not perfect yet. The father spats with anger in his eyes.

Hermione P.O.V.

This is the question that I have asked myself for years, it followed me to Hogwarts and even into my 7th year. I know that I am not perfect, even if I am the Head Girl. Who am I? I am Hermione Granger. People look at me, and think that I am the picture of perfection, but I know that I am fat and will never be good enough.

To top off my imperfect life the Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy, the person that will more than likely remind me of how fat I am nearly every day. I guess that I will just cut the calories a little more. I need to start today, but I'm over my allotment for already.

I move to the bathroom that Malfoy and I both share, shove my fingers down my throat, and watch as everything rushes out of my stomach.

Draco P.O.V.

Great, not only must I be head boy, but the head girl is Granger. Why must my damn father always insist on perfection. Nothing lower than an O for his child. So what, the war is over, no one with the Malfoy name could ever have a future. Especially not unstable me. I go from complete bliss to the darkest depression.

To try to control these, I let blood. Just mine and after all if I die no one would ever care. No one at school, it would just be another disappointment to my father, and maybe my mother would cry. I have nothing to leave behind and I know it.

Just thinking about that I need to cut, luckily I keep my wonderful blade on my person at all times.

I head towards the bathroom that I am forced to share with Granger to find it already occupied. I go to knock then hear the sounds of vomiting. This makes me forget about my blade for a moment and worry about Granger.

**I hope that you liked this. The characters do not belong to me, but the plot and the poem are all my ideas. Please comment and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Keeping Up Appearences

**Chapter 2: Keeping Up Appearances**

Normal

What is normal?

Is it when you finally reach the point that everyone else is at?

Is it when there is nothing wrong with you at all?

Is it when you are what is expected of you?

Does it exist at all?

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I wish that I could be normal. But no something in me compels me to drive towards perfection. How do you reach a point that many think does not exist, it's simple, you never stop driving for it. No matter what even if it hurts you or those around you.

I think this as I wipe the vomit from my mouth and brush my teeth. I hope that Draco didn't hear me, I can hear it know. 'You know that fat Mudblood Granger barfs to try to be thin? Yeah like that will ever happen.' Before I leave the bathroom I check one last time to make sure that there is nothing left that could suggest what I had done, and there is nothing.

I go into my room and leave to go meet Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Finally Granger is out of the bathroom, I enter as quickly as I can and pull my blade out of my pocket. I roll up my sleeve and take a moment to look at all of the scars that cover my arm. They used to be so clean and perfect, but now they are covered in marks of violence.

I take the blade and put it to my arm, I let it bite a little, then slowly let it go deeper. It hurts yes, but the pain reminds me that I am alive, and I can feel. I can be something that my parents weren't. My parents. They condemned me to this life, if not for them I cold be a normal 7th year student, but no. They forced me to work for him. Thankfully the mark that he placed on my arm is gone. Not really but it's covered by the scars that I made.

I hear a knock on the common room door. I know that it's Blaise and Pansy before I even leave the room. While I was thinking the blood had stopped. I roll down my sleeve and go to let them in.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

When I get there Harry and Ron are playing chess and Ginny is there as well and is sitting as close to Harry as possible.

"Hey guys." I say almost surprising them.

"Hey Hermione," Harry says, "Hows life as the Head Girl?"

"It's been good to me so far, even if Malfoy is the Head Boy." I reply.

"I didn't think that they would make him the Head Boy I mean he worked for You-Know-Who himself." Ron says rudely.

"I know but it's not like he wanted to. It was either that or be killed. In that position what would you do." I ask.

"I suppose that you are right." Ron said, "By the way where were you during the feast?"

"Oh, I had to meet with Dumbledore he told me some last minute head duties." I lied, not wanting them to know that I didn't want to be near all of that food, "Went down to the kitchens after and got something to eat though." I lied again. (Dumbledore is alive in this story, he went into hiding until the final battle.)

"Ok." Ron said as he made finished the game and beat Harry. "You really need to learn to play better Harry."

"I know Ron but some things interest me more than chess." Harry said as he kissed Ginny.

'Good,' I say to myself, 'they don't suspect a thing.'

"I better get back to the Heads Dormitory before it gets too late, I don't need to get into trouble the first day back."

"See you later." everyone says to me.

I leave to go back, but when I enter the common room Draco has company already there.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I am trapped in the common room with two people that still see nothing wrong with the message that Voldemort was preaching to us. I never thought that a single vile word that man spoke was correct.

Then Granger walked into the common room and Pansy just had to say, "Oh look, the filthy mudblood made head girl. It's a miracle that such filth could accomplish that." I could see in her eyes that it bothered her, but she refused to let any of that show.

After that comment she rushed to her room, but before she left I did say, "It's really not, but you might be surprised Pansy seeing as you have the intelligence of a rock." Pansy looked at me with disbelief and I swear that I saw something that looked like shock in Granger's eyes as she went into her room.

"I think that you should leave." I say to Blaise and Pansy, "It's the first night back and you might not want to start trouble already."

With that they left. I go over to Granger's door and knock, praying that she will answer. She does and she is already in her pajamas. They show just how small and fragile she is, and how thin.

"I heard you earlier in the bathroom. Are you feeling ok?" I asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, must have been something that I ate." She relies.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get me sick." I add trying to be rude like I am supposed to be.

"Ok, don't worry I won't get you sick." She says not seeming the least bit affected by what I had said to her, "Good night Draco." She tells me and then closes her door.

**Here's chapter 2. Once again I do not own anything except the characters and the poem at the beginning. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Stress

**Chapter 3: Stress**

Mental Pressure

When everything is too much

Some call it stress

I call it overwhelming

Causing me

to

break

and

shatter.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

People think that I get O's like they are nothing. But they only see the papers that I get back. They don't see the hours spent sitting in the library, or me falling asleep while studying there and me being woken up by a professor. I suffer from horrid stress and I guess that might be why I must be perfect, but whatever the reason is, perfection is necessary.

Even now I am worried that I won't get everything right. If I make one mistake, everything will be ruined. There is no one that wants someone that is almost perfect, they want perfect, so that is what I will give them.

But before I can even think of classes first thing I need to do is visit the scale.

**Draco P.O.V.**

_I see him. The one person on Earth that I will fear to the day that I die. I know that I will die first. I will just give into death. 'Taking the easy way out' as he would say. My father. Now he has his belt off and is coming toward me, and all that I can do is wait for the beating to end before it even begins. As he brings the belt down I close my eyes and wait for the pain._

I wake in a cold sweat, I have barely slept since the beatings started even now with my father behind bars. And when I do I either wake up sweating or sometimes screaming. Luckily today there were no screams, or Granger would have heard and probably called a professor. The dream reminds me of how imperfect that I am, and I know the only thing that will help.

Anyways my arm is screaming for a nice long cut.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I go into the bathroom to find the scale that I keep under the sink, where I hope no one will ever look. I pull it out and strip down to my underwear and step on the scale. It reads 98 lbs, under 100 but if that is how much I weigh then why do fat rolls still show in my mirror.

While I am looking at all of my fat in the mirror, I hear the door knob turn and see Draco walk in. At the last moment I kick the scale back into its hiding spot for later, and look over at Draco. He was looking down at something in his hand, but the sound of me moving the scale made his head jerk up. He stares at me and I at him.

And I can just tell that he sees all of my fat.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to barge in on Granger, but the door wasn't locked. It is good that I did though, when I saw her, she looked thin. And I mean thin, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" I asked and almost wanted to cry. I went toward her and held her.

"Malfoy, nothing has happened, except I am too fat." She said to me and tried to push me off of her. Her moving didn't make me release her grip on her, but the grip on my knife failed and it fell loudly to the floor.

At the sound I let go of her and tried to grab it before she could. But she was faster. At the sight she dropped it in shock and looked me dead in the eye, "Why?" She asked and ripped my sleeves in an upward direction. Allowing her to see all of my scars.

I immediately ran from the room not just to prevent questions, but the sight of Granger made me weak.

**Both P.O.V.**

And now what will I do with my secret in the open.


	4. In the Open

Chapter 4: In the Open

**Revealed**

When you are first born

You are open to the world.

When a secret is told

That part of you goes to the world.

What happens when your largest secret

Is revealed to all?

**Hermione P.O.V.**

After Draco saw me. Saw all of my fat revealed, out in the open, I couldn't do anything but stand frozen into place in the bathroom. He had taken off running into his room, saving me from an awkward conversation.

And what was with all the scars on his arms and the razor. There is no way someone as perfect as Draco would want to punish himself. If anyone needs punished it's fat me. I don't deserve food.

Today I need a water fast. Maybe I can get to 95. Maybe then I will be perfect. But now I am still fat and I have all day to ponder Draco's scars. No classes today, never any classes the day after we come back. The professors want us to have a chance to try to settle. At least I won't have to come up with any lies today.

I can skip meals with no one even knowing. I can go through today without existing.

**Draco P.O.V.**

What is wrong with Granger. There is no way that she could be anarexic. I mean can't she see how perfect she is. What the hell why am I thinking like this. Granger is filth she is not perfect and if she wants to stave herself that is fine.

What am I saying, I care about her. She cared enough to actually find my scars. No one ever did that before, not even Blaise or Pansy. No one cared enough to find them except Granger. Now she is breaking. She is dieing right in front of me.

I can't let her slip away, the world needs people like her. It doesn't need me though.

Ahh, too many conflicting thoughts, I'll deal with this the only way I can. With my blade.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I sit on bed, when I feel the severe need to shower. I go to the bathroom door to find it slightly ajar. I pull it open and get ready to turn on the shower when I see Draco passed out on the shower floor.

"Draco!" I hear myself scream to him, "Please don't be gone."

According to the rest of my house I shouldn't care one bit about if he lives or not, but I do. The world needs him, he is perfection. I am scum. I lean over him and see the blood rushing out of a cut on his arm.

"Please Draco." I say starting to cry. "Don't leave."

I remember a spell to heal the cut, and run to get my wand. When I get back he is still where I left him. I mumble the spell and put my ear to his chest. I hear his heart faintly, but I am relieved that he is alive.

"Thank you." I say to no one. "Thank you."

There is nothing left that I can do, so I sit there and wait for him to come around.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I wake up with no idea where I am, until I realize that I am in the shower, surrounded by blood. I look at my arm expecting to see a fresh wound healing, only to be greeted by a new scar.

I hear a small noise and realize that I am not alone. Granger is sitting beside me watching me.

"Granger," I say weakly, "Why did you save me?"

"I figured that you didn't deserve to die that way." She said calmly. Even though she sounded angry almost, I could tell that she had been crying.

"Why didn't you let me die?" I asked before I could stop the words.

"Because if anyone here isn't needed on this earth," she replied, "It's not you. It would be me.

Then she started crying again and I just sat there wanted to hold her.


	5. Safe

Chapter 5: Safe

**Safety**

A state of mind

When nothing can hurt you.

This is safety

Some people find it

Many search

But they may only find safety in

Death.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I sit on the shower floor after trying to end my pitiful life for good, but I failed like I do at everything else. Hermione leans over me crying, and I feel helpless, the only thing that could make me feel something is on the ground by my feet. I would reach for it but I don't want to hurt Hermione by moving.

She is just so tiny, it looks like the slightest breeze would send her flying away. But she says that she is fat. Why? How can she not see that she is too small? Suddenly I hear her stop crying, I look at Granger and see that she is staring at me.

"What?" I ask, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No," she replies, "Just why did you try to die. You have so much to live for."

This makes me want to laugh, "I have nothing to live for except disappointing others."

She looks at me like she is about to cry again, but she instead says, "Why would you say that? You are perfect." I look at her again and see all of her ribs and even her collar bone through her skin.

"Hermione, you are perfect. But you are too thin, I can see your bones right through your skin, you can't weigh more than 80 lbs. I can't stand to watch a person as great as you slowly kill them self."

After I say this she looks at me for a moment then says, "You are wrong about my weight, it's higher than that." Then she gets up to walk away, but right before she leaves the room I see her bend over and take my blade.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

After the discussion that I had with Draco I took a long look in my body length mirror and didn't see a single bone sticking out, but a lot of fat rolls. Then I looked down at my hand to the razor that I had taken from Draco. I just couldn't let him do something like that again.

I saw it repeating over and over again in my head, seeing him lying still and covered in blood on the floor. The thought of him dieing just seemed to bother me more than it should have. I mean even after his family lineage and the cruel behavior that he showed to me and my friends no one should want to kill them self. Not even Draco Malfoy.

I continue to look in my mirror and still only see my fat rolling everywhere, nothing that resembles a thin beautiful person.

Then I hear a knock from the bathroom door, and know that it must be Draco trying to tell me something that I don't want to hear or is a lie.

But something makes me want to open the door and give up the last bit of my safety.

**Sorry that this is shorter than usual, but there has been a lot going on lately. Also sorry for the long delay with the update.**


	6. Helping Them

Chapter 6: Helping Them

**Standing Alone**

When you are too weak to stand

Will someone be there to hold you up?

**Hermione POV**

I open the door and see Draco, well I knew that it would be Draco. He looked at me like I took the only thing that was keeping him alive. "Yes Draco?" I said. After seeing Draco so broken, I saw Malfoy too cruel a name for such a fragile person.

"Can I have it back?" He asked me like a small child would ask for a toy, "Please it's the only way that I can stay normal."

I looked at him and frowned, "No," I told him, "you can't hurt yourself anymore. Honestly you almost killed yourself and I can't let you do that again."

"Then I want you to eat." He told me, "And I'll make sure you do. As long as I don't cut, you need to eat at least one good meal a day."

I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Draco I do that. I promise just today and yesterday have been really hectic."

"I know they have been, but you still could have let me die." Draco said as he turned away, then as he was going towards his room he said, "Hermione, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow right here in the common room, I will make arrangements for Dobby to bring some up here."

Then he went back to his room to let me fret on how I would burn all these extra calories. I know that I should worry about them right now but all that I can think about is keeping him from falling again.

**Draco POV**

I know that I shouldn't care if Hermione starves herself to death but if she wants to keep not only my favorite blade but my backup as well, I need something over her head as well. She might think that she is saving me from myself but I will prove her wrong when I start to try to jump off the astronomy tower.

Sadly with that I am only half joking, I almost did that once before but luckily Snape was patrolling and pulled me off the wall before I could get hurt. Now that he's gone, no one will do that, and even if she tried, Hermione is too weak to pull me off.

But I do not have the time to pity myself for now I need to worry about keeping Hermione from starving to death. I need to keep her from falling.


	7. Strength

Chapter 7: Strength

**Stop**

You know that you need it

You know that you are killing yourself

But you don't know why you can't stop

Stop the starving

Stop the cutting

Stop the thoughts

Or the life

**Hermione P.O.V.**

After a night with barely any sleep, I finally know exactly how I can burn fat and make sure that Draco can see that I eat. I walk out into the common room and see Draco sitting on the couch with the breakfast that he would watch her eat.

"Morning Granger," Draco says, "I'm sure that you remember our deal." I look down at my feet and quickly figure out in my head how many calories each part of this meal has. More than I've had this whole week, if I eat even one bite I will ruin everything that I have worked so hard for. "Are you going to eat or just stand there staring at this food." Draco asked obviously irritated.

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a few moments." I replied and walked over to take a seat next to him. It was then that I noticed that I was shivering even with my winter robes on.

But the cold just reminds me that the fat isn't there to make me warm. It's a reminder of how great I will look one day.

**Draco P.O.V.**

How can she be cold when I am on the break of sweating? There she is one of the Golden Trio sitting there not in the middle of fighting she looks so tiny, so frail. I could so easily break her or hurt her by accident and He wanted me to kill her only last year.

I place a large amount of eggs on her plate and two slices of toast before serving myself. Then I watch her. I need to see that she eats at least something. Not that I care, but if I can't cut she will eat one way of another.

But, Granger just sits there and stares at the food on her plate. "Granger," I say, "Either you are going to eat that on your own or I will force feed you."

That makes her pick up the fork and put the tiniest bite on it possible, she brings it to her mouth and chews for a long time. Immediately after chewing, she puts down the fork and picks up a napkin to wipe her mouth. Once I see this, I finally start to eat. He routine continues with sometimes a sip of juice after a bite until almost half of her breakfast is gone.

She puts down the fork, looks at me, and says, "There I ate. Can I finish getting ready for classes now?"

"Go, I'll see you here at lunch." I tell her as she starts to leave the room.

"No the deal was only breakfast." She complains and she hits me square in the face like she had our third year, but this one I could have confused with a moth landing on my cheek.

"Please don't fight it or I will tell Madam Pomfreyyour little secret." I tell her. This makes her widen slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She tells me then leaves the room.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I can't believe the git first he makes me eat breakfast now lunch too. I bet he just wants to go tell the other Slytherin 'You should have seen Granger this morning. She eats like a bloody pig.' Ha, well as long as he doesn't look at my napkin or glass that's what he will think. No matter how many meals he makes me eat, I will stay strong and empty one way or another.

**Draco P.O.V.**

After she left the room, I decide that I had better clean up our meal a little for Dobby. I pile the plates on top of each other and when I go to get her glass, I see that most of her meal had ended up in there. Now I get why she drank after every bite. She didn't really eat anything. But I'll let her win this round. With lunch there will be clear glasses and no napkin, but one nice sharp knife. No Draco you need to stay strong. Don't let your father win this. No knife then.

But, how can I survive. What I really want is to take a nice long walk off the astronomy tower.

At this point, I look and see that I have entered my room, and picked up a simple quill. I smirk to my self and realize know exactly how to get my cutting fix.

**Thanks for reading sorry for the long wait I had such bad writers block. Hope you all like this chapter.**


	8. Fallen Fighter

Chapter 8: Fallen Fighter

**Battle With Ana**

You feel hungry

She says you're empty

They see bones

She sees perfection

You see black

She becomes your life

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I walk down the hallway to my first class potions with Slytherin. Damn and I thought that I would get a short break from Malfoy. After the breakfast with him I don't know how I can hold up for another meal.

And just my luck the Professor decides that the Head Girl needs to be paired with the Head Boy. I see Malfoy look at me like I had done something wrong. I slowly move to sit beside him just as I'm about to take my seat next to him the floor falls from under me, and I feel myself falling.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Potions with Gryffindor. Just my luck and to make matters worse I need to work with Granger and act like I don't know that she still hasn't eaten in I think three days. I mean how long can a person go without food before it catches up to them.

Granger gets up to join me at the table down front and as she is about to put her things down I see her start to lose her balance. I know immediately that this will not end well. I feel myself moving towards her as she falls to the floor. The world seems to move in slow motion, and I somehow catch he before she hit's the floor and does real damage to herself.

"Professor!" I hear myself yell.

Professor Slughorn and the rest of the class looked over and saw me cradling Hermione like a small child. "Draco you take her to the Hospital Wing quickly."

I could hear Potter and Weasley start to protest but I was long gone heading out of the dungeons and hoping that she would be okay.

**Sorry I needed sort of a filler to get them to the hospital wing. Hope you all like.**


	9. Battle Within

Chapter 9: Battle Within

**Slice**

Drip Drop

The blood in a tub

You feel alive

You feel indestructible

You feel dead

You feel guilt

No more lies

You are caught

**Draco P.O.V.**

I run into the hospital wing and yell for Madam Pomfrey. She quickly arrives and upon seeing Hermione tells me to lay her on a bed.

"Mr. Malfoy what happened to Miss Granger?" She asked.

"We were in potions and she was walking towards her seat and she just collapsed. But I was able to catch her before she could hit the floor." I answered

"Do you have any idea what might have caused her to faint?"

"I'm sorry but I don't." I lied, "Is it okay if I stay here until she wakes up?"

"I see no reason why not, but I will do a few tests and check her weight so you will have to be in another room until I finish the tests." The wise witch told me.

"That's fine, I just want to make sure that she is going to be okay." I said before leaving the curtained area knowing that I had all but doomed Hermione to weeks in this wing.

After at least half an hour of waiting Madam Pomfrey called me into called me back into Hermione's room.

"She only weighs 96 pounds a healthy witch her age and height should weigh at least 125 pounds. We need to keep her here until she reaches at least 100 lbs. If we don't I don't know what will happen to her." She explained to me.

"I understand." I replied, "Can I stay here until she wakes up?"

"Of course." she told me, "Is there something wrong with your arm Mr. Malfoy?"

I glanced down and saw that one of my fresh wounds was out in the open. My sleeve must have rolled up while carrying Hermione.

"No Madam Pomfrey." I told her and quickly went to roll my sleeve down, but she gently grabbed my arm and rolled my sleeve up.

She gasped at the sight of my wounds. "Mr. Malfoy I hope that you know because of these I cannot allow you to return to class either. You may have the bed next to Miss Granger's. I will contact the Headmaster immediately to alert him to the situation with his chosen Head Boy and Girl. And I will be watching you and Miss Granger before you get any ideas." With that, she left to get Professor Dumbledore.

All that I could do was sit on the edge of my bed and watch Hermione sleep.

**Sorry, that Hermione did not talk in this chapter but she will in the next. Hope you liked this.**


	10. Lies

Chapter 10: Lies

**Lies**

Truth is found in the heart

Lies are found in the dark

Never know one from another

When the web starts the wither

**Hermione P.O.V.**

My eyes open and I see the hospital wing. "I see that you finally woke up." a kind female voice says, "You were out for nearly a day."

I turn my head to see Madam Pomfrey looking at me. "Miss Granger, are you aware that you are severely underweight?"

I search my mind looking for answers, and find only one that she might believe. "Yes, I'm sorry during the war Harry, Ron, and I all had trouble finding food and I must have lost a lot of weight. I have had trouble eating from everything that I've been through so recently, but I will try to gain some back."

"I understand Miss Granger, but you and Mr. Malfoy will have to stay here for a bit longer. You may leave once you reach 100 lbs but he will remain here." she told me.

"Why is Draco here? Is he ok?" I asked frantically.

"He is fine at the moment, but I found some marks on his arm that appeared-"

"Oh no!" I cried, "That curse I sent at him must have really hurt him. I know that I shouldn't have done it but he called me a mud blood again. Oh god I didn't mean to really hurt him." I cried.

"It's ok Miss Granger. If that is what caused the marks he can return to class today if he wishes." Madam Pomfrey said clearly believing every lie that I had told her.

"Can I just apologize before he goes?" I asked, "I mean I really didn't mean to hurt him."

**Draco P.O.V.**

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger explained everything to me. You my return to class now." Madam Pomfrey said entering my room.

"So I'm free to go?" I asked thinking this was too unreal to be happening.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She replied. "But before you go Miss Granger would like to have a word with you."

I went over to Hermione's bed and saw her awake and bundled under layers of covers.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about sending the curse that hurt your arm. But, you know that I hate being called mud blood." Hermione said to me.

"What cu-" I started then I saw that she was covering for me, "Oh, it's ok Granger and I'll avoid letting that word out around you."

"Now I would like to rest for a while if that's ok. She said that I'm really underweight from the war." She told me, but I knew the truth the war never made Granger lose all that weight she did it to herself.

"I'll stop by later to check on you." I told her.

"And Draco," She asked, "Would mind picking up my homework and books. Madam Pomfrey thinks I might be here a while."

"Of course bookworm Granger." I said smiling as I left.

"And Draco, try to be good while I'm in here." She said and I knew exactly what she meant.

**Sorry about the length hope you all liked it. I just hated that they were caught too soon and wanted to have Hermione save Draco's ass.**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think/would like to see.**


	11. Actors

Chapter 11: Actors

**Actors**

Everyone is an actor,

Whether they shy away or stand tall?

The only question is,

When does one let the curtain fall?

**Draco P.O.V.**

I made it through the day acting like I could care less if Granger was dead or alive. I sneered at her friends, I made fun of her fainting, I did everything that I normally would do. What my 'friends' didn't see was me going to each of her teachers and asking for the work that Hermione missed, and me taking it and hiding it in my bag to give to her later in the evening.

While the rest of the Slytherins went to the dungeons I took the time and went up to the hospital wing. Though as luck would have it her friends were there at her bedside. I waited as patiently as possible and finally they all left to go to their common room, luckily without seeing me.

I quietly went to her bed and saw how tiny she still looked, I knew that she wouldn't go back to normal overnight, but I secretly wished that she would be her old self. The strong witch that all but broke my nose in third year. Looking at her now, I couldn't imagine her picking up a quill let alone throwing a punch.

"Granger, I brought the work that you asked for." I told her in a quiet voice, "You know that you are possibly the only witch that would worry more about grades than their life."

"Thanks Malfoy," She replied in a voice that sounded a bit stronger. "Could you just put it all on the table ?"

I did as she asked, but had to ask the obvious question, "Did you tell anyone the truth?" The truth about the freak of nature that I really was, why she was unable to stay on her feet doing the simplest tasks.

"No," She replied simply, "and I hope that you won't either, or I might have to tell truth about your little accident." I couldn't believe that she threatened me. Here I just want her to live and she apparently wants me to die. If anyone at this school should realize it. My lovely blade is the only way that I can pretend that I am normal like everyone else here, it should be her. She should know that I'm just acting like I'm fine, even now, pretending that I can make it through the day.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

How many calories are they pumping into me each day? Each hour? Each minute? Each second? It's killing me not knowing, everything I worked so hard for is just going down the drain. At least Madam Pomfrey said that in a couple of days she'll let me walk around to keep my muscle strong. Plus laying down is quite painful lately, she says it's because I'm laying on my bones, but how can there be bones protruding under all this fat.

I wish Draco could figure out a way to get me out of here like I did for him.

Harry and Ron are here of course, trying to see what's wrong with me. Even with the war over they still think that they need to pretend that they are heroes. I wish that they would just stop pretending that I am perfect Hermione Granger, can't they see my fat trying to rip through my skin? Can't Ron go make eyes at one of the thin, beautiful girls?

"What did they say is wrong with you anyways?" I hear Ron ask, "I mean just yesterday you were jogging the grounds."

"Madam Pomfrey said that I was malnourished." I say, "It's not my fault though ever sense that night at the manor I've had issues with keeping food down. Don't worry though, she said that I will be out of here in a few days."

"Well you better, I mean how are Harry and me supposed to keep up with all of these assignments without your wonderful guidance?" Ron says attempting a joke.

I spot Draco leaning against a wall just out of Harry and Ron's sight and say, "You know I'm pretty tired, and Madam Pomfrey says that I need sleep."

"Sure thing Hermione." Harry says, "And take your time getting better, you've had a rough time and you deserve all the rest in the world."

I watch as the two leave, and Draco slowly approaches my bed.

"Granger, I brought the work that you asked for." He says in almost a whisper, "You know that you are possibly the only witch that would worry more about grades than their life."

"Thanks Malfoy," I reply as strong as I can, just to prove I'm fine, "Could you just put it all on the table ?"

He sets them where I tell him, then shocks me by asking, "Did you tell anyone the truth?"

'What truth?' I wonder for a moment. then I realize what he meant.

"No," I reply, "and I hope that you won't either, or I might have to tell truth about your little accident." I add threateningly as I can. I know he wouldn't want his precious Slytherins knowing that the great Draco Malfoy carves up his arms.

"You wouldn't dare." He says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I would" I smirk. I will do anything to keep myself from getting any fatter.

"Fine, but I want you to know that you are following my rules once you're out of here." He replies as he turns to leave. "Oh and I know your little tricks. Sleep well."

'What tricks' I think to myself.

'You know carelessly spitting food into your cup, then leaving it for him to see as he cleaned. You stupid, fat girl.' I realize.

'We must be more careful then when we return. Perhaps Puking Pasties would be better' I think as my eyes grow heavy and I drift off to sleep.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Even though she threatens to reveal my darkest secret, I can't help but feel sorry for Granger. I just don't get why she can't see how thin and frail she is. What happened to make her like this?

I sigh, worrying about her is making me so stressed. The kind of stressed that can only be relieved in one way. I almost sprint to my dorm, and rush to my room where I quickly change my quill into a blade and make a nice long cut.

Now I can breath, think. Okay. When she gets back we'll be on my rules and she'll get better. She won't be dying anymore. I won't let it happen.

I look down at my arm, and do a simple healing spell before collapsing into bed.

The last thought in my head is 'How long can I keep this act going?'

**Here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, or not. Sorry I didn't update in so long, but I went through a while where I relapsed really bad and I couldn't deal with the triggers. And sorry if this chapter is really boring, I'll try to make the next better. I just wanted another day in the Hospital Wing.**


End file.
